The Only BrownEyed Evans
by xdarkangeltwinsx
Summary: Petunia Evans tolerated her sister, even loved her. But when Lily's acceptance into Hogwarts came, Petunia was cast aside. She harbors her feelings of jealousy toward Lily in the back of her mind until a strange parcel shows up on her doorstep.


**DISCLAIMER: HONESTLY, DO YOU REALLY THINK I OWN HARRY POTTER?**

**My first story concerning Mrs. Petunia Dursley, neé Evans. Is it me or does she sound a little jealous???**

**~Michi**

-------------------------------

The hand of fate dealt me a wild card on the morning of November 1st, 1981. I remember it being a rather mundane opening to the day. Silence; a bird chirping here and there. Not a thought was in my mind concerning my sister.

Lily. Lily Evans. The apple of our parents' eyes. The bane of my existence. Sure, we may have had our cushy moments, but honestly, the girl was a witch to begin with. I never knew when her powers first developed, or if she'd had them from the minute she was born. All I knew was that that stupid school favored her, Miss Lily Goody-Two-Shoes-With-Her-Hair-All-Pretty-In-Braids Evans, over me, her only sister. All I knew was that I had better grades, better hair, better smile, and better friends, and still, that school skipped right over my name. "Petunia Evans – nope, she's worthless. Now, Lily Evans, there's someone who's completely beneficial to our seminary!"

Hah! Not that I cared or anything. The summer before Lil's eleventh birthday, the year she was whisked off to that stupid school, was the best summer of my life. I may have missed Lil a little bit, enough to write to Hogwarts, but not enough to actually follow her on the train. I can still recall the offending letter of exclusion that fool of a headmaster wrote me in my hand, fluttering in the wind as I stood beside our mailbox, that stone of loneliness sinking to the bottom of my stomach. I wasn't special like Lily. I wasn't advanced enough or smart enough or even chosen to follow her. It was then that I hoped that their decision was a mistake, that my letter was simply delayed, or that this was all a big joke, that I was really the one going off to learn magic, not Lily. But when the truth finally settled in, I realized that I would always be one step behind her. This may have been the only day in my life that I felt Lil, my younger sister by two years, was leaving me in the dust.

When Lil departed from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, I resolved never to wave her off. That might have given her the impression I might have missed her. She would return the following June anyway, so what was the point?

She did return, but not the same innocent little sister I knew and tolerated. She had a defiant look in those green eyes that our mother treasured so– those green eyes that I, the only Evans with brown eyes, did not possess. There was a hidden disdain residing in their viridescent depths that settled over me whenever she looked upon my face. For the first time in her life, she looked down on me, felt superior to me, the elder sister who was pathetic enough not to have magical powers.

For twenty years, I had pushed my sister to the back of my mind. I grew up and met Vernon Dursley in college. He was my sanctuary from the loss of my sister. He convinced me that she was a freak, something unnatural that didn't belong in our world. My life was complete when I found that I was pregnant with a son. I had dreams of our child growing up to be successful, then caring for Vernon and me in our old age. For the first time in my life, I was truly happy.

Dudley Ashby Dursley was only five months old when I opened the door to find that bundle of trash nestled next to our milk bottles on the porch. He definitely didn't look like Lily, with his sable-toned hair and slightly tanned skin. Peeking out from behind Lilliputian black bangs, though, was a slightly raised scar resembling a lightning bolt. Could my perfect little sister be abusive? And on his tiny baby chest rested a large envelope, bearing my new surname, that spanned the width of his torso, rising and falling faintly with every breath the baby took.

There was only one thought that pierced my consciousness before my scream woke the neighbors from their early morning slumber.

"Petunia Dursley, the word mundane is not in your vocabulary."

-----------------------

**Yeah, you know you like it so much you just want to review... Right? Thanks in advance to all reviewers for this story and thanks to all my past reviewers for stories like Unwritten Sorrow, Little Boxes, Faceless, and Secret to Burn. Thanks also to my lovely beta Luna, who is in no part getting paid for what she does. I LOVES JU ALLZ!!!!!!!**

**~Michi**


End file.
